Rest In Peace
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Death is not the end. Life is not the only beginning. Love's the most perfectly flawed drug and there are questions that were not meant to have answers, roads not meant to be traveled...and yet people always do.
1. Chapter 1

Rest In Peace

Darkkinkachu: This plot bunny came out of no where and bit me in the ass Dx I hate plot bunnies…but its not so bad. I decided this shall be for the SasoSaku-luv-club on DA! This ones for you Gigi! And all those other SasoSaku lovers out there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its franchise, characters, or that crazy thing they're calling a plot.

-

Emerald Stars

-

To be honest, he quite liked it here.

It was peaceful, eternal, beautiful…

It was art in his eyes.

Though he was never really sure just where 'here' was. It didn't matter since he wasn't really sure _who_ he was. All he could comprehend was the silky blackness that encased him and the millions of glittering stars, like watchful eyes.

There was only one flaw in his perfectly monotonous and senseless limbo: The Emerald Star.

He would stare at it for what felt like, and may well have been, days, months, years. It brought up shadows of memories, always just out of his reach. Flashes of pink, glimmers of determination and admiration, thoughts that didn't belong in this place.

As much as he enjoyed being a witless, peaceful entity he just couldn't help reaching out for his Emerald star one day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he registered was pain. Vast, unspeakable pain.

After that came the memories. Mother and father, his first puppet, betrayal, Akatsuki, Deidara, fighting, life, death. They broke on his mind like an opened flood gate, swirling and foaming chaotically.

He had died. And now he was back…

Struggling to stand up, rich red eyes tried to take in their surrounding. Sand. Sand as far as he could see, rolling upwards in smooth dunes and twisting oddly with the wind. He was home. Sasori of the Red Sands had returned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: So I bet you're like 'oh ho hum, it's a SasoSaku where Sasori magically comes back from the dead and they fall in love as soon as they find each other again' well IT'S NOT! Fear my massive plot twist in the next chapter x)

I would really appreciate some reviews for this please.


	2. Return To The Red Sands

Rest In Peace

Darkkinkachu: The length of your forearm (from the wrist to the inside of your elbow) is the same as the length of your foot. Now You Know.

-

Return To The Red Sands

-

Sakura wasn't actually listening to the conversations going on around her. Instead, her eyes were focused on the final little morning star, clinging desperately to the last remnants of night. It winked and flickered, fighting the suns rays that were rising up from behind the small group.

Sighing, the girl looked instead to the huge shadows stretching out for what seemed like miles in front of her. Though it had barley even risen yet, the sun was already starting to warm her cold back.

She extended her arms up above her head, looking once again to the sky, a small grin in place. Sakura would always love the forest but the desert would always hold a special place in her heart.

There was just something about it. About the way it was always different from the last time she saw it, peaceful, ever changing, and deadly.

"Hey look at that!"

Sakura blinked, broken out of her musings by Naruto's loud comment. Glancing up she was surprised to see two large, ugly birds slowly circling near by.

"It just means there's something dead over that dune," Shikamaru said calmly, watching one of the birds drop lower, "or something dying."

The rose haired girl stopped so suddenly that Hinata actually bumped into her back. Brushing off the Hyuuga's mumbled apologies, Sakura started to climb the steep slope of sand.

"Haruno! We need to reach Suna before the sun gets too high." The lazy genius sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He should have known better than to mention a dying creature. Sakura had an almost obsessive habit of helping any thing and everything in pain. Of course, he didn't blame her. Not after what happened with the Uchiha…

Sakura came over the top of the dune and gasped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasori decided that God must hate him. He was quite sure the deity was up there somewhere laughing at him.

Why else would he be dragged out of his mindless limbo and brought back as a mortal? He felt so naked, so vulnerable, to have blood pumping through his veins again and air in his chest.

It was punishment for his previous life. He just knew it.

To bring him back was bad enough but this…this was just plain _cruel_.

Sasori had been wandering for almost five days, the sun beating down on his back and the sand collecting any where it could. He had almost forgotten what it meant to be alive.

Finally, he tumbled down into a kind of valley between two sandy ridges, tongue swollen and lolling, eyes blank and unseeing. His throat was on fire and his brain was a poached mess. As he tried to stand and found his muscles unmoving, Sasori turned his eyes to the sky. This death was going to be so much more unpleasant then his last one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura slide down the dune into a slim basin, swatting at the vulture that had been about to dive-bomb the prone figure half buried in the sand. The ugly bird gave an indignant squawk before beating its wings furiously and flying away.

Kneeling down Sakura carefully dug it out of the ground, lifting the little body onto her lap and gently lacing her charka through its system. She had never seen a Fennec Fox this big or of this color before.

The creature was just barley alive, suffering starvation and dehydration, another surprise. From what she had been told these were supposed to be very hardy. She eased its pain and put it into a soothing sleep before picking it up with a small grunt. She didn't want it biting her while she walked.

When Sakura came over the hill top carrying a scrawny, bright blood-red fox, Shikamaru wanted to scream. But, being who he was and all, he just nodded and they started moving again. That girl was going to be the death of him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkkinkachu: yeah, stuff that in your pipe and smoke it -.- hm look how short that was…I'm going to have to work on that.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Rest In Peace

Darkkinkachu: Where did all these people come from? -pokes reviewers curiously- Hm...oh well...this chapter is dedicated to ThePinkBunniesLeaders for trying out that little tidbit of information I gave in the last chapter and Cheerwine Reborn for asking me to bare their children. That was a first for me XD

-

Warm Fuzzy Feelings

-

In his foggy, semi-conscious state, Sasori blearily registered that he was being carried. Soft, cool hands were stroking the thick fur of his head and back. It felt nice, he decided. Now if only he could pry his eyes open…but he had been having such a nice nap.

But there were voices. In his head? No, he wasn't crazy…there were voices, above him and around him. A gentle voice whispering soothing comforts into his now large and sensitive ears. A familiar voice…

Sasori flared his nostrils, taking a deep breath of the still air. An array of different scents hit his poor brain like a ton a bricks. Sweat, dust, the faint smell of a forest, heat, several unique things he couldn't place and, the strongest and closest, lavender, roses and hand sanitized.

_An odd combination_…he thought, trying to move his stiff muscles, _and yet_..._I feel like I know that smell_…

"Hey little guy," it was the gentle voice, the familiar voice, and he was being moved, "You ok?"

He had been rolled onto his back, nestled in the crook of an arm, his front paws curling limply in front of him. He knew these things…Sasori felt like these things were prevalent from a previous life. His previous life…

Something in his brain clicked and his eyes snapped open. Oh-so memorable emerald green eyes framed in pink stared back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura frowned slightly, peering down at her new charge. The fox stared back, smooth red eyes wide and glassy, its mouth slightly open.

He (she found it was male) didn't squirm or struggle or make any noise like she would have expect a wild animal to do. He just continued to give her a stunned, almost accusing, look.

"Shouldn't you put it back to sleep?" Shikamaru asked, putting his arms behind his head as he walked up next to the girl.

"Oh he's not doing anything," Sakura began to carefully pick at a knot in the small canines fur, "He's awfully tame..."

The red animal continued to look up at her though his eyes had become hooded and seemingly thoughtful.

The lazy genius sighed, mutter something along the lines of 'troublesome' before picking up his pace so he could walk with Neji.

Sakura smiled, tickling the fox's belly, "You won't hurt me will you? Shika-kun is just being silly, isn't he?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasori wished he had his real face back so he could give her an annoyed look, _I am not a baby, woman!_ He thought angrily, _Don't sweet talk me! And stop tickling me! It…I don't like it!_

Well, that was a lie.

Actually it felt wonderful But he wasn't about to let her know that. Not that he could any ways but…it was the principle of the matter.

The once mighty puppet master gave a small sigh, puffing warm air out his nostrils. In the end, Sasori decided to blame his disorientation on the heat. Stupid fur coat…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara glanced up at the sun, shielding his eyes with a hand. It was nearly noon yet his guests hadn't arrived yet. Perhaps something had happened to them? The Kazekage silently berated himself for not sending them some escorts.

It was his first festival as Leader of his village (he was dead for the actually first one) and he wanted his friends from Konoha to be there for it. Every one was bustling around Suna, setting up tents, games, and food venders, happy to finally be celebrating after years of war and mistrust.

The red heads lips twisted in to what may have seemed like a tiny frown but for Gaara it was a full blown scowl. He was just going to have to go out and find them. He was just about to summon up his third eye when a smug of orange appeared among the vast expanse of red.

It wasn't until the small group was about twenty feet away that he noticed it: Haruno had something in her arms. When his friends stopped infront of him, Gaara looked past Neji and Shikamaru to the pink haired girl, the smooth skin where an eye brow may have been slight risen.

"I found him in the desert," Sakura said, looking pleadingly into Gaara's eyes, "I just want to get him some food and water and then I'll let him go. I promise Kazekage-sama!"

Silence. Even Naruto stayed quiet as Gaara tried to stare the girl down. Finally, he gave a small nod and turned away. Chatter returned to the group as they followed the silent leader to their lodgings.

Sakura tugged gently at the fox's ear, "See? Just a big softie. I'm going to take good care of you little guy…I promise…"

But the small canine didn't answer. He just continued to watch her with those calculating red eyes.

-

Darkkinkachu: Ugh…I got really off track near the end there…-hands out baseball bats- feel free to beat me with these -.- Reviews are always appreciated

Shameless self advertising!

If any one is interested, I'm also writing an essay on all the AkatsukixSakura parings (excluding Orochimaru and Blue Hair) for the other club I'm in. I'm practicing for when I have to write college essays so I could use some in put. If any one wants to help me out by citing some sources (i.e. fanfictions, stuff about fandom's, personal opinions, art) I would really appreciate it. Thank you!


End file.
